Aiden Natalie (In need of a better title)
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: Stepbrothers Aiden and Jay Natalie are both coincidentally demigods. They don't like each other and they don't have the same godly parent so they aren't going to be forced to talk to each other. But when one of them is sent on a quest and the other knows something he doesn't, will they be able to get past their differences and work together?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Hi, I'm Aiden Natalie and my life is complicated. And not complicated like the first year of middle school drama complicated. Complicated as in none human complicated.

The worst part is, I would have been able to avoid all of this stuff for at least another couple of years but then Jay came along. My mom is always busy with work and I never met my dad.

My mom married a man, Derek Natalie, and he moved in a couple of months ago. He had a son, Jay, who also never knew his mom. From the second he saw me, he decided he hated me. He would always ignore me and at school, he and his goon friends would push me around. Jay is a year older than me and we both share the same curse.

We both have dyslexia and ADHD. Jay uses it to his advantage, he makes people think he just doesn't care about his school work. And of course, our parents don't know. They work together and are out almost all day.

My mom doesn't know that I have them either. That also means that the teachers don't know that either. I wish I could even be categorized with the nerds because then I would have someone to talk to. But instead, people just think of me as the dumb loner with the cool, popular stepbrother.

The only good thing that comes out of my day is music. Down the street from my house, there is a run-down music store. I have a part-time job there now. I have since I was 9 and I love it. I don't get paid with money, but they let me use the instruments for free. It's the highlight of my day.

The owner of the store is a punk rock girl with short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. She has a bunch of piercings on her ears and she mostly wears black and gray. Despite her looks, she is as nice as you can get. Her name is Angeline but Matt and I call her Angie.

That brings us to Matt. He is the only other worker there and he has short brown hair matched with cat green eyes. He loves food and he and Angie are dating. He is nice too, and we are pretty much best friends. He's a year older than Angie, at age 22. He's funny and all of the customers love him.

When we get customers, that is. Business is pretty slow lately. They're going to open a new music store at the new mall. They are building it right here over our music store so no one comes here anymore. Angie is thinking about shutting down the shop and letting them build it. But of course, we aren't going to get any jobs at the new store. They are just going to kick us out.

Which brings us to what started this all. Matt and I decided to stand in front of our store when the construction workers and, despite Angie's many warnings not to, protested.

I finally convinced Matt to help me and I was NOT going to let them tear down the store. I practically lived here. I love it and without the store, I might not ever get to see Angie and Matt. She wants to move to California. Which is on the other side of the country, by the way. We live in a small town in New Jersey. Matt and Angie are the only people who care about me and understand me. They are the only people I can be myself with. Angie has always told me I should sign up for the local singing contest in July and Matt agrees. They think I'm good and quite frankly, I need them.

Anyways, the two of us stood in front of the store, with signs and we were yelling at them to go away. We hadn't even signed the contract yet and they were already here.

The air was humid, as it was only one week until summer break, but a nice breeze blew through the air. The sun was going down and the sky was an ombre of orange and red. People were gathering and watching, many with phones out, recording. No one was backing us up and I could hear the faint whispers of people calling us crazy. I could feel my face growing red and my midnight black hair was blowing in my face slightly, my jagged bangs not helping.

I've been standing here ever since the end of school. The news was just released today that everyone in the neighborhood would have to move out of their houses. That included my family. What was even worse was, my mom and stepdad are working with the people who are tearing down my home, and they are ok with it. They are ready to sign off our property if Angie signs off the music store.

I was sweating a lot in my gray t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I had on a pair of dark blue jeans. I didn't plan very well. The outfit looked ok with my sky blue eyes and freckles but I am regretting wearing the jeans and jacket. It is almost 89 degrees Fahrenheit outside.

My voice is raw from yelling and my arms are tired from holding up the signs. I saw Jay in the crowd glaring at me as his friends laughed. That only made me more motivated to stop the construction workers. I am and that Jay doesn't care about this at all. I need this music store and I refuse to let anyone take it away.

A construction worker came out of a crane and told us that Angie signed the papers. She came out of a trailer followed by my parents. The three of them froze when they saw me. They wore their business outfits and Angie was in her usual attire. I felt so betrayed and I felt my face pale. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Looking over at Matt, he looked just as betrayed. His green eyes held such hurt and I knew that I probably had a matching expression. This store was almost as important to him as it was to me. This is the place where he met Angie. I felt his pain and I looked at the construction worker with such hatred that he shrank away. I can be very scary when I want to be and I could see my usual light blue eyes turn cold and dark.

"You have two days to clear out." The man managed to squeak out before he ran away hurriedly. I turned around staring at the shop. The huge glass windows were gleaming in the sunset and the worn bricks were more of a brown. The store was very old and it was one of the last things standing in this town from the 1960s.

What other people might call a trashy old store, I saw a warm cozy place. I saw my home. I could feel the tears running down my face and I told Matt I would come by tomorrow and help. As I was about to turn around, I felt my mom's delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Aiden…" She trailed off when I wouldn't look at her. Through the window's reflection, I could see that she didn't regret what she did. Her shiny raven black hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her stubborn brown eyes looked emotionless. Her coffee brown cat-eyed glasses were perfectly polished and she had on black eyeliner.

She was different ever since she started this job. She used to be a soccer coach. But when she was fired, she became a businesswoman.

I was shaking and I was choking down my sobs. I could still feel my tears falling down my cheeks and there was no sign of them stopping. I turned around and harshly told her, "No. Go away." My voice broke and I turned away again and started running. I ran through the crowd and past Jay and his friends. They were staring at me like I was a freak and Jay just didn't care. He only scoffed and turned away as I kept running.

The moon could be seen by now and it was getting dark outside. I didn't care though. I needed to getaway. I needed to have time to think of a plan. I eventually made it to an alleyway and I fell to my knees, only then letting myself break down. If anyone was to pass by, they would probably think that I was ridiculous. A twelve-year-old crying like a baby. I was probably a strange sight to see.

Soon when I had no more tears left to cry, I stood back up and stared at my fidgeting hands. The horrible thing that is reality came back to me and hit me in the head, and I felt like I was running out of air. It hurt to think that Matt and Angie were going to leave. It hurt that they were going to crush the music store, along with the house I grew up in.

I gasped, even though no one else was around to hear it. I looked up at the moon and took a deep breath before starting my long descend back to the store. I had to say goodbye and pack up all of my stuff.

The workers were just going to throw away all of the instruments so I was going to take as many as I could. And then I would set my plan into action.

I couldn't stand to be around my mom anymore. She's moved on and I haven't. She's a heartless, cold businesswoman. I know, that sounds rude, but this isn't the first time. It's like she's taking over the town. First, it started with the old fast-food restaurant, Joe's. Everyone went there and it was like the heart of the town. And the company bought the land and they are going to use it to build a new store. I don't care if it is a Walmart, a Kohl's, or even a Game Stop. I used to go there all the time with Mom and she's just sitting there.

Next, it was the old drive-in movie theatre. Believe it or not, I DID have one friend but then they bought their land, and they had to move. My friend, Jake, and his family owned the place, and the company took it and built a movie theatre.

Last time was what put me on edge. It's one of my main motives for getting to realize that they are taking over the town. It's not the fact that this was a place the town loved, but this place was the most important to me. Even more important than the music store. This place was a theatre. Not a movie theatre. It was like a Broadway theatre. The second the built the place when I was 4, I knew I wanted to be up there on that exact stage with all of the other actors. I love musicals. It's like a movie with more music, and almost anything can happen.

They tore it down. And do you want to know what my mom told me? She said, "It's just a theatre. You can go to another one. This is for the best. No one goes to the shows anyways." And it was true. No one went to the shows. But I did. All of the cast members knew me and they let me in for free. I loved watching their practices while doing homework. I loved bringing Matt and Angie there too.

I am furious. This place has been forcing people out of their homes, kicking them out of town like they're mice. It's horrible. They are in the middle of trying to find a crew to build a FACTORY where the theatre is. I mean, aren't there enough factories in the city already? Why do we need one here? They won't even tell people the name of their company. How is that not suspicious to anyone? How oblivious does everyone have to be before they see what is happening? I'm not gonna be around to see what happens. I'm leaving the second Matt and Angie do. I'll tell them of course, they both hate my mom so they won't care, but I will need to find a place to stay. I won't live with them because they are already gonna struggle trying to find a home, but maybe they can give me a few ideas.

Lost in thought, I didn't realize I was at the store until I walked into the brick wall next to the door.

"Aiden! Are you okay? Gods, where were you? We gave up looking for you a little while ago. I figured you'd show up eventually but still... You scared us. Does your head hurt? Probably not. With that hollow head of yours, how could it? Get inside. We need to talk." Angie ranted, bombarding me with questions. Something else I should probably mention, she has ADHD too. And dyslexia. It's a funny coincidence that Matt likes to tease us about. The only things that are similar about us other than our "disabilities", as my mom likes to call them, are the fact that we both like the color black (but I like gray and light purple more) and we have the same midnight black hair. But there is nothing else.

I went inside the shop, looking around. There were boxes everywhere and they were stuffed with everything they could possibly fit. But that wasn't a lot. There were some empty boxes in the corner and I put in 3 pairs of drum sticks, a clarinet case, a saxophone also in its case, a flute, a trumpet, a ukelele, and finally, I decided to carry a guitar.

Matt looked at me nervously, and I couldn't understand why. He didn't just look nervous, he looked terrified. "Ange," he started, calling he Ange instead of Angie, showing he was serious about whatever he was talking about. Which was rare since Matt is seldom serious. "They're getting closer. We need to hurry." Who's getting closer? I wondered. "I IM'd Grover and he's on his way. But we might have some mo-visitors coming." Matt corrected himself. What was he going to say? Who is Grover? What's an IM?

"Give me a minute to talk to him, Matt. You can go get the car ready. Take as many boxes as you can and put them in the back. " She instructed, her voice steely. He took my boxes and ran off weirdly, almost like a gallop.

"Aiden, there isn't much time to explain but I promise that I will do my best. First, what do you know about your dad?" Angie asked me hurridly.

"I don't know anything. No one will tell me anything." I replied.

"Well, this is hard to explain and you're probably going to think I'm crazy but, what if I told you your dad is immortal. A god. Like in Greek mythology. And what if I told you that occasionally, the gods have kids with mortals and they are known as demigods. Half-god, half-mortal. Well, call me crazy but you're a demigod. And Matt over there," She pointed to him through the window, "Is a satyr. Half goat, half-man. And I am a demigod too. A child of Aphrodite. And there's a safe place for people like us. Where we can live without monster attacks. Which brings us to the monsters… you passed your greek/roman course right?" I could only manage a nod before she continued, "Well they often attack demigods. Which is why I have to take you to Camp, that safe place I mentioned. And the worst part is, well at least for you, is that we think your stepbrother, Jay, is also a demigod. We need to go pick him up and meet up with Grover, another Satyr. You can pack up anything you think you might need but don't take to much. Alright?"

I was stunned by the huge bomb that was dropped on me that all I could do was nod again. I mean, this is awesome. There are people out there like me, and I'm not going to be alone anymore. But I'm going to have to put up with Jay too…. But I'm not going to let him mess this up for me. I'm finally gonna have a family.

When inside the car, we were silent. Angie had started blasting metal music through the speakers to fill in the silence, and the back seat was vibrating from the bass.

Things went along in a blur. Angie explained things to Jay, but of course, he didn't listen, so she knocked him out and threw him in the trunk. Which I was totally fine with by the way… I packed up my band posters, my baseball bat, and almost all of my items in my room.

The way to meet Grover went by fast too. It was almost peaceful. We were singing along to the music, Jay was quiet in the trunk, and we were laughing. And then there was an odd sound that sounded a lot like an explosion in front of us. My prediction was right and the rode was covered in sparks. The car was fine, but Angie cursed under her breath in Ancient Greek, and don't ask me how I know that.

"Kelli," Angie muttered. She jumped out of the car and pulled out a huge sword. A weird cheerleader came into sight. But she wasn't a normal cheerleader. She looked like a vampire with one donkey leg and one bronze leg. Talk about freaky.

I couldn't hear what the were saying but they seemed to be arguing. And then all of a sudden. The vampire-donkey-machine lady jumped at Angie and she swung her sword through the air. It banged against Kelli's bronze leg and bounced. They fought for a couple of minutes before I told Matt, "We need to help!"

"We can't." He replied simply. But his tone seemed reluctant like he wanted to jump out there and save his girlfriend, "That's an Empousa. They can charm speak. It works best on men. She lures them in and then she kills them. It won't work on girls though. Percy Jackson has killed Kelli so many times that whenever she senses a demigod, she fights as much as she can. She hates demigods. I wish they could be a little nicer about it. Monsters don't know anything other than destroying." Matt informed me. And then something weird happened. The sky lite up and seconds after Matt whispered, "Holy Hera.", a huge lightning bolt came out of the sky and struck Matt, and him alone.

After I made sure he wasn't dead, I looked around the car to make sure it was fine. Everything was ok except for the roof where the lightning had struck.

I then looked out the window and saw Angie was in the middle of the road, attempting to get away from Kelli. She was bleeding a lot. I leaped out of the car and yelled at the monster.

She hissed and laughed at me. "What is this? You should have stayed in the car, boy."

So I did the only thing that made sense to me at the moment. I grabbed my baseball bat and charged Kelli.

I whacked her upside and I made a mental note to myself. Get a better weapon before charging a demon. I did nothing more than annoy her and she growled at me.

She picked up Angie's sword and I knew from that moment that I was in trouble.

_Who would win? Sword or baseball bat?_ I heard someone narrate in my head.

Another voice joined in and said, _shut up, greek._

_Ugh,_ the other voice said. _Mars. What do you want now?_

I looked at Angie for a moment. I hadn't even really fought the monster yet and I was already going crazy.

Angie's eyes lite up and I could tell she had an idea. "Aiden! Sing! Tell her to leave! Now!" She demanded me urgently.

At this point I was so confused I didn't even question her. Sing? How was that going to help? And then I remembered what Matt had said. What was it… charm speaking? Could I do that by singing? It was worth a try.

So I did. I told, or I guess I sang, Kelli to put the sword down and leave, or else the gods would banish her, I don't know why I said that but I did and it seemed to work.

Eventually, she listened and left. So I dropped the bat and helped Angie stand up. "My guess is you're a son of Apollo." She told me as we walked to the car. Right as we reached the car, the trunk opened and Jay stumbled out. He looked furious. "Go back to sleep Jay." She ordered and he fell back to the ground. I looked at her in awe and she explained, "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and I can charm speak. It just wouldn't work on Kelli for some reason.

Only seconds later, a car came up to us and the window rolled down. There were two people there. One of them was covered in eyes, and the other had a beard and goat horns. "Grover! Argus!" Angie cried.

"Yep! You guys need help?" The guy who I'm assuming is Grover grinned.

"Well, what does it look like?" Angie replied, smiling slightly.

"I'll put your stuff in the back and I'm guessing that's where I should put the other demigod. Now, come help me get Matt in the car and then we'll head to camp.

**There. Are you happy? This took me half the day to write. (The other half I was sleeping. lol) I am not going to promise all the chapters to be this long but I will try to make them at least HALF of this. I also need a better title for this so leave an idea in the reviews, please! I also refuse to promise any quick updates. The only reason I was able to write this much is because It's a weekend so…**

**And also, If I had any grammatically wrong sentences or any misspellings, please tell me because I want to fix it. I don't think I do but just in case. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


	2. PLEASE READ

OK. So, I am doing too many stories at once so what I am going to do, is I am going to put all but one story on HIATUS. I will tell you what that one story is in a second but first, I want to tell you what I am planning to do. I am going to make a list of my fanfictions in a list from my favorite to least favorite. I am going to write these stories one by one until I finish the story. Then I move on to the next one. I have a fanfiction called Demigods. So you can create your own demigod and I will add them to my story. It is VERY similar to what I am doing with my, You can be a demigod too! Thing except that one is connected to my story, Aiden Natalie. Demigods is just going to be one story and you can submit your OC even if I'm on Chapter 18 or something, and I will try to add them into the demigod story. Does that make sense? Probably not.

This is my list of fanfiction in order from favorite to least:

Demigods

Aiden Natalie/You can be a demigod too!

The Lightning Thief readthrough

Percy in Tartarus

JasonXPercy Eidolon fight

Keepers of Olympus

I also have a story called Demigod Style Parodies which I will update all of the time because it is kind of like, if I'm bored or don't have anything else to do, I do this fanfiction. Or even when I don't know what to do with my current fanfiction. I think that if I stick to updating at least once a week, I should be good. I promise to do the best I can and to NOT add any more stories to the list! Go check out Demigods and participate, please! It WILL be worthwhile I promise!

~KotlcExpert521


End file.
